The invention relates generally to horticultural and gardening aids and, more particularly, to inserts for potted plants and the like to disperse, distribute and drain moisture in horticultural and botanical applications.
Vitality concerns are presented when plants are contained in impermeable containers or otherwise surrounded with impermeable boundaries. The roots of plants cannot be subjected to constant moisture, or the roots will tend to rot or otherwise acquire disease that is harmful to the plant. Of course, water is necessary for plants to sustain growth. It is, therefore, desirable that soils and bases for planting allow retention of moisture in soil, with dispersion, distribution and drainage of excess moisture. The dispersion, distribution and drainage is typically accomplished through multiple granules or pellets of rock, gravel or other loosely packed porous materials maintained below soil for the plant. These loosely packed porous materials tend to disperse moisture as it contacts the individual granules or pellets across the surface thereof and also directs the moisture away from the granules or pellets, because of capillary and gravity physics, respectively. The close, touching proximity of the individual granules or pellets also results in distribution of moisture as it is dispersed, because the capillary and gravity effects of the moisture as it encounters adjacent (e.g., side by side, below, and above) granules and pellets. Moreover, the loosely packed, but touching, nature of the granules and pellets allows moisture to drain through and out of contact with plant roots in the soil. In this manner, capillary action and gravity allow successful dispersion, distribution and drainage of water from soil, through the porous material, and away from plant roots.
It has been common to prepare plants, for example, in pots or other containers, either to maintain the plants therein as herbal or floral arrangements, to germinate from seeds or grow from seedlings the plants for later transplant, and for other purposes. These pots or other containers typically are formed of materials that are impermeable to moisture. One or more openings are often included in a base of such containers in order that excess moisture contained within the containers will have a route of exit from the containers. In preparation for potting using such containers, the porous materials previously described, such as gravel, rocks or other materials, are typically first placed in the bottom of the container. Soil is then layered atop the porous materials, and the plant, seedling or seed is planted in the soil.
Problems have been presented by these conventional planting practices. For example, the soil layered over the porous materials tends to lodge between the individual granules of rock or gravel, restricting porosity of the materials. Over time as moisture is added to the soil, the moisture carries soil particles further and in greater quantities into remaining space between the granules. Eventually, the porous materials become much less porous, even to the point of becoming rather impermeable to moisture. The moisture can cause root rot or other bad effects to the plants.
Other problems are presented as well by the conventional planting practices. The practices require that supplies of porous materials, such as the gravel, rocks or other materials, be available in sufficient quantities. As can be appreciated, finding, or if not readily available supplying and storing, the porous materials requires added effort and often spillage mess. Time is wasted, and ease and efficiency are reduced, if loose porous materials are used.
Certain approaches have been attempted for resolving the foregoing problems by containing porous materials within individual packets, for placement in planting containers, for example, as shown U.S. Pat. No. 5,181,951, issued Jan. 26, 1993, to Cosse. According to the ""951 patent, fertilizer and gravel are containable within an envelope that is placed in the base of a planting container. The envelope serves a water retention purpose, in addition to containing the gravel and fertilizer. This water retention purpose of the envelope has been found to be counterproductive, however, because moisture is retained and maintained stagnant at the roots of plants in the container. As previously mentioned, such moisture can cause root rot and other deleterious effects. It would, therefore, be a significant improvement and advance in the art and technology to provide a potting insert, for placement in a potting container, that overcomes these problems and provides other advantages.
An embodiment of the invention is a planting insert. The insert includes a first weaved, non-absorbent sheet, a second weaved, non-absorbent sheet, a plurality of non-absorbent individual granules located between the first sheet and the second sheet, and a seam joining the first sheet and the second.sheet to enclose and contain the granules between the first sheet and the second sheet.
Another embodiment of the invention is an insert for potted plants. The insert includes a first side and a second side. The first side and the second side are joined to form an enclosed pocket. Granules are contained within the enclosed pocket.
Yet another embodiment of the invention is a method of planting. The method includes providing a container, placing an insert comprising a first side and a second side joined to form an enclosed pocket, and enclosing granules within the enclosed pocket, inside the container, and depositing soil in the container atop the insert. Another embodiment of the invention is a method of draining moisture from a soil. The method includes providing a first surface in contact with the soil, wherein the first surface is permeable and non-absorbent, providing a plurality of granules in contact with the first surface, wherein the plurality of granules is permeable and non-absorbent, and providing a second surface in contact with the plurality of granules, wherein the second surface is permeable and non-absorbent.